Ēriks Kočetovs
A man in the making. Eastern Europe, Rīga. Unwelcoming weather, stagnant economy and, sometimes, even famine and homelessness. These were the sights commonly endured in Soviet Union Latvia, birth place of Erik. The Communist presence had gradually decreased in the long time period of half century, ideas and discussions about free Latvia whirled in the air more frequently with the start of "Perestroika" politics. All of the aforementioned criterias led to the inevitable blood shed enduring in Baltic States from 13th to 27th of January, more commonly known as "Barricade Days". 14 days and nights of constant fear embarked across the Baltics - Teachers, Soldiers, Mothers, Brothers and Fathers, hand to hand, barricading the High Importance Structures from Soviet tanks... The cold steel barrels of Soviet guns could be felt poking into your spine, even if their presence wasn't visually obvious. The over-populous streets housed a few remote soup kitchens, providing whatever aid necessary to strengthen the revolutionaries.... The uneasy atmosphere remained for a rather extended period of time, some people changed in the course. Restoring independency was first of the steps in building a better future, yet the horrible newspaper articles, documenting the same attempts and opposition met in Estonia and Lithuania was a stiff ball to swallow. Change of currency, restoration of legislation from first sovereign era of Latvia - the country underwent many changes in the period of 8 years - welcoming 21st century as a new, functional country, leaving rare, if any, traces of the scuffed, beaten down nation, once restricted by Tyrants. By the time Erik reached the age of 8 he had established a fine taste for machinery. Given his father's occupation as a mechanic, an engineer, perhaps, the two spent many evenings together, occupying themselves by tinkering with Ham radios and taking old Soviet cars apart. The then innocent child spent his free time taking up paper routes and earning money to purchase automotive and engineering literature, thus growing his knowledge in the field. As an average performing student, Erik never spent much time on preparations of homework, instead socializing outside of home. The common interest in causing shenanigans, as well as overly ambitious dreams of moving to "The Land Of Opportunity" was overlooked by most, dividing Erik and Denis into somewhat lone, although not unpopular, wolves. Gradually, time and similar traits forged a strong brotherhood bond between the two, whereas quality of Family life deteriorated as Erik's mother was diagnosed with cancer and his father, unwilling to cope with the unforeseen consequences, left the two, assuming a life of his own. The additional burden weighting down on Erik's shoulders slowed down his performance in studies, the immaculate workload and duties made him more absent, finally forcing him to leave University. The time was, instead, invested in working night shifts at a club as a mixologist, taking up boxing with Denis and often involving the two in small scale drug substance sales. With the low-scale involvement in narcotics distribution, the two slowly found themselves sourced with a constant flow of money, which Erik partially invested in the treatment procedures of his mother. Whatever funds left disappeared into the purchase of a 7 series BMW and the modifications done to the car. The BMW, along with women met during his work shifts became a defining addiction, shaping Erik into an adrenaline-loving womanizer, cruising the narrow morning light illuminated streets of Rīga for a fix of the either two of his addictions. Meanwhile, Denis retained the ambition of travelling to US closely. The change of lifestyles slowly pulled the friends apart, making them more and more distant over the course of time. Finally, Denis moved to US, whereas Erik remained stationed in his native country, taking care of the unhealthy parent. Regardless of the invested money and procedures, medication underwent to prevent an advancement of the cancer, the symptoms proved too heavy to combat, leaving Erik and the small three room flat quite lifeless. His shifts in nightclub seemed to drag on for a lifetime, the morning cruises didn't quite supply the adrenaline and joy no more, sex became brief and boring. He slowly descended into grief, taking up smoking. The money supplies became scarce, given the unmotivated state of Erik, the gathered funds were blown on measly expenses, forcing Erik to sell the car. Alone, unmotivated, with nothing to lose, the young individual reconsidered his position and sold the flat, combining the funds of both sales in order to acquire a plane ticket and starting funds for US, chartering a flight to overseas. Kocetovs was gunned down in a downtown lounge. He was shot in the back of his head by Italian-American crime figures. The hit, publically conveyed, was believed to be in Marouane al-Najjar's name after Kocetovs had murdered al-Najjar soldier Nasser Aboushi. Category:Character